I never forget a promise
by LiveLifeLoud91
Summary: Jade and Beck reunite at Tori and Andre's wedding and love is in the air Totally bade. also tandre but only cause of the wedding be sure to r&r!should i continue?


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so don't be toooo harsh. I worked really hard on this. And this thought came to me when I was in the shower. (I get my best idea's in there) so enjoy! By the way this story is totally bade! It's the only ship I really support sooo.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned victorious but Dan does. Kudos to you Dan!

It was the lovely wedding of Tori and André, Tori looked beautiful in her traditional white wedding dress, and André was wearing a traditional tux. It was truly a white wedding. Jade watched with Cat and Robbie as the newlywed couple made their way into the massive ballroom to attend their friends and family at the reception. As the two strolled in Jade thought of Beck. She hadn't seen him since he left for college. She really missed him. Before he left he proposed with a promise ring. Now jade wasn't the cliché type but this meant a lot to her.

_Flashback_

_She strolled into his R.V with tears in her eyes. Her boyfriend of 4 years was leaving to go to college. Beck automatically stood up at the sight of his lovely girlfriend Jade. He gave her a bear hug and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart her pulled out a small red box. Beck got down on one knee and looked is surprised girlfriend in the eye. He watched her green/blue eyes melt and fill up with tears of joy as he opened up the bow to reveal a ring. A promise ring to be exact. I was white gold with a simple diamond in the middle surrounded with tiny black diamonds. Jade was speechless. Beck slipped the ring on with a smile and kissed her. About an hour later Beck left for college and Jade hadn't seen him since. _

_End Flashback_

The last time she spoke with him was about 5 months ago. She missed him so much.

Jade got back to reality just in time to watch Tori and André dance their first dance as husband and wife. Jade started to play with one of her many rings that she wore. But this one was special, it was the promise ring. "I should have been married by now" she thought to herself. She pictured herself with Beck and 2 children living in a Hollywood Hills mansion. Then again she was only 23 kids were a long ways away.

Just then Cat pulled her onto the dance floor to dance to their favorite song "Give It Up". As the song ended she caught a quick glimpse of someone very familiar. She could have sworn it was Beck but she figured it was her imagination. She attempted to walk of the dance floor as the song "Two is better than one." But was quickly grabbed by a pair of strong arms. She spun around to see Beck staring at her with warm brown eyes. He must have seen that she was frazzled because he let out a warm "Hi there."

She was flabbergasted. And before she knew it they were dancing, to _their _song. Beck looked down at her in amazement she looked goureges. She wore a tight black dress that stopped right before her knee that spaghetti straps. "Wow, you look-wow!" that's all he could manage to get out. There was an awkward silence in the air that somehow Jade always managed to break. She asked him if he had been seeing anyone. He replied with a sheepish "Not since you." She nodded in approval. They danced a few more songs in a complete silence, but it wasn't as awkward as either of them thought it would be. It was more peaceful, enjoying each other's company.

Once again the silence was broken. But this time Beck broke it. "Jade, are you in a relationship?" he asked quietly. She nodded and casually replied "I'm actually engaged."

Beck stood there frozen in shock. "Could I have heard that correctly?" he thought to himself in fear.

After a good 3 minutes of thinking to himself he took jade in his arms and started to dance again as if she didn't just say that she was going to be married.

Another 7 minutes passed by before he got enough courage to ask "To who? Who are you engaged to?"

She looked at him and casually answered in her most confident voice" I don't know, you tell me."

Beck looked at her with a confused expression painted on his face "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Beck take a look at my ring and you tell me who I'm engaged to!" Jade demanded.

"Um, alright…" Beck took her left hand and analyzed her fingers. It only took him a brief second to realize that the ring she was wearing was his promise ring he had given to her almost 3 years ago.

He couldn't believe it she had stayed faithful all this time and still wore his ring. Beck looked up at Jade with a million dollar smile that only Jade had ever seen. He took her face in his hand and kissed her for what seemed like forever.

When they broke the kiss Jade whispered "I never forget a promise…"


End file.
